Overly DxD(New)
by Parody-Of-Gold
Summary: The Universe is under a threat so great it could destroy it. In a reality where a Player who lived there for a very long time is sent to another reality as the battlefield to decide the fate of the universe.
1. Prologue

Somewhere inside the depth of Amazon Forest, a man was walking without having a fear something or someone could always attack him. The man's name was Elliot Scheeneider but it was his name for the past 700 years starting when he built his organization, Brigandine. His original name either forgotten or lost in time because he only used it once. The only one who knew his name had been long dead thousands of years ago.

"Open!" Elliot spoke or rather commanded making the surrounding area twisted and the appearance of a portal.

This portal was an entrance to another dimension where an entire world that once belongs to a minor Pantheon. This dimension was conquered after one of Local Gods created a problem not knowing that it was Elliot's boss they killed. In anger, Elliot razed the entire pantheon and killed the responsible god while at the same time subjugated Local Gods under his commands.

"Welcome back, Elliot-sama/El-sama." Various greetings were thrown and people bowing whenever Elliot passed them. They respected Elliot by great deal as he led them to greater life.

Members of Brigandine were composed of subjugated Local Gods and strays of other Pantheons. In Brigandine, race, eating habit, lifestyle were never a problem and so long they followed the golden rule to come whenever Elliot asked them and to never make a mess that could be traced back to Brigandine. As for the leadership, Elliot was a Head Figure similar to King of Gods or Satans in other Pantheons while the structural organization was led by Layla Bynd and Pi Halmax, Elliot's Right and Left Hand.

Layla and Pi were the one who organized the entire organization. Layla handled the dealings within and outside organization and Pi handled military. With entire South America under their hands, Brigandine became one of the most popular and prosperous faction in the world.

"So, why are you calling me?" Elliot spoke after properly seated inside meeting room where various heads of departments including Layla and Pi already took their seat. "You do know i hate a summon without clear explanation."

"Forgive me, El-sama. It is i who called you here." A Twelve Winged Angel or First Class Seraphim bowed in her seat.

"What is it, Laciel?" Elliot turned his attention to the female angel.

"Approximately few hours ago, the World Council has decided that we, Brigandine, must have part in the upcoming battle."

"Excuse me? You said battle."

"Yes!"

"Why is that? As far as i recall we have no war after World Council has been established." Elliot said, confused why World Council decided something that wouldn't happen again.

World Council as Elliot called it was similar to UN to human. It was made by agreement from every Factions and Pantheons in the world.

"According to World Council, Ophis and Great Red have detected anomalies in the sea of universe. Both told World Council that something was destroying realities one by one and still is.

From their estimation, in several years, there will be a battle that determine the fate of our universe in an alternative reality similar to our setting but with diverse custom as it never reached conclusion like us. If this reality fall then beings from other universe will come and destroy us one by one. Ophis and Great Red said that it is one you most familiar with, something that coming from your home." Laciel explained.

Meanwhile, Elliot was both intrigued and scared of what Ophis and Great Red had said. Unlike everyone in this room, he was the only being from another universe. He was a Player who decided to wait for the game dissolution but instead sent or trapped in this universe.

If this threat was coming from the game world then it was something dangerous. Many things in the game world were dangerous for this world. World Enemy, Raid Boss, Event Boss, Level 100 Monsters and Players.

If converted to Level, Transcended Beings were somewhere 50-60, God Class 45-60, Ultimate Class 35-44, High Class 25-34, Mid Class 10-24 and Low Class 1-9. Ophis and Great Red were 80-85. Elliot himself was a Level 100 Angel Player.

"Is that so?" Elliot masked his fear by putting indifferent face. "How about World Council themselves? Are they going to participate in this battle?" Elliot asked, afraid if his organization was sacrificed while World Council kept themselves to their little world.

"Yes. As we speak, every factions and pantheons are preparing for war."

"Then we will have war. If this threat is dangerous as those two said, then how are we going to other realities? We don't have the knowledge to cross other reality save for Ophis and Great Red."

The question was valid. Even Elliot with all of his power didn't have ability to cross reality much less universe. The only one he knew were only Ophis and Great Red. He knew this because both sometimes sent him to other realities for shit and giggles.

"For your question, i will be the one who answer it, Elliot-sama." A man with white robe spoke. "Department of Technology has been graced by Ophis to create a gate to other reality. Ophis used her power to connect the gate to other reality so we don't need extrapolate our home and transfer it to other reality. Using accumulation of faith from people of South America, we have about at maximum 67 years. This of course didn't count from extra load that we will encounter in the future."

Basically, the man said that the gate was only able to operate for 67 years at maximum. This didn't including if everyone had passed the gate.

"How many people we can send until the promising time?"

"1"

Elliot was shocked. To make sure the gate stayed operational for 67 years without degrading, Brigandine only able to send 1 people ahead. Resource, information, connections and money were important to make and 1 person was not enough to make all of that in short amount.

"That..." Because of that Elliot was lost for words.

"Impossible, we know. But we have one person who can do it and that person is you, Elliot-sama. To the world standard, you are very unique. You are in a league of your own either power or repertoire of spells and equipments. Because of that, we, Brigandine as whole, beg you to go first." Everyone in the meeting room bowed. In their minds, their leader was their only hope to ensure the survival of Brigandine.

"I understand." Elliot nodded in understanding. His people was his and as a leader it was his job to make sure his organization to thrive. He also wanted to know what this source of threat that coming from his original universe and wondered if he could go back along with his people.

"We deeply apologize to cause you such inconvenient situation."

Elliot waved in dismissal. "So... When i can go?"

"It will be ready in a week."

"Alright, dismissed."

Everyone including Elliot left the meeting room to prepare the grand order to save the universe.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~

To Elliot, a week was a very short time and so his time to cross the boundary of reality.

"Everything's ready?" Elliot asked the engineers who were in charge for his transfer.

In front of Elliot, a massive cylinder construct stood tall. Around it, constant streams of white energies, something that fueled the construct composed of faith of humans in South America. The faith energies were collected using a duplicate that he made with the power and the knowledge he gained from his long dead friend and a tool called The Sacred Gear of Copycat or The System that Governs the Heaven, a Sacred Gear with a power to duplicate a God's system.

"Almost. We are waiting for Ophis to start the gate. Without her, it just a massive gate without function." One of the engineers relaying her report.

As if on cue, Ophis appeared with Serafall Leviathan, The current Satan of Leviathan and also his girlfriend.

"El-tan." Serafall came running before hugged Elliot in a crushing bone hug but to Elliot, it was nothing.

"Serafall." Elliot stroke Serafall's hair and inhaled her scent.

"El-tan..." Serafall said in teary tone. "Please don't go."

Elliot shook his head. He really wanted to stay but his duty as a leader came first. If he could end the threat sooner it would be better as Serafall and his people wouldn't have to join the war. Sadly, he couldn't guarantee such thing.

"I'm sorry, Serafall." was the only thing Elliot could say. Promising to stay safe was something he couldn't do since he didn't know the threat's level.

"Mou~, El-tan." Serafall punched Elliot's shoulder. Serafall too could understand why Elliot did this. Elliot was a proud person despite his appearance and attitude. He would face danger so everyone he loved stay safe from danger. Serafall too would do the same but now was not the time for her to go. Under different circumstances, she probably would come with Elliot but the causality it would cause save for a certain time was too great.

"It's ready." Ophis said blankly.

Elliot could see the outer rim of the gate spinning before a portal was created. It was a very enchanted sight.

"Please forgive me, Serafall." Elliot locked his lips with Serafall's. They stayed like that several minutes until Elliot used a spell to put Serafall asleep.

Elliot ordered one of his men to pick Serafall. While Serafall was being escorted into one of the rooms in Brigandine, Elliot spoke.

"Everyone... During my absence, i want you to keep training and in your best behaviour. Take care of the young ones because they are our future. For Brigandine." Elliot yelled followed by everyone people. And Elliot stepped inside the portal.

Skip Scene*

The first thing Elliot noticed was, he was above one of the tallest building.

"Nice out." He commented. Behind him, the portal gradually dispersed before gone completely. "It seems i am on my own then." Then Elliot jumped.

To anyone, what Elliot did was insane, jumping from skyscraper would kill any humans. Sadly Elliot wasn't a human but rather an Angel in his humanoid form.

Tap*

Elliot landed smoothly on the pavement, no sign of cracks could be spotted. In normal condition, it would destroy the ground zero but with a little softening spell would do the trick. Elliot's action also didn't noticed by humans because it was already in the middle of the night though camera probably would.

Elliot then left the area to find shelter. He didn't have any worry regarding how to survive as he had learnt many forms of survival. He could make a makeshift house from stone alone and reinforced it using magic. He also could hunt but it was redundant with markets spread in the city and was capable cooking his own meals. But first, he needed to decide where he was going to stay.

Skip Scene*

It had been almost two years since Elliot landed in this reality and it was not fun times for him, at all. To make himself looked normal in the eyes of human and supernatural, he was forced to create an identity that would be very hard to track. Announcing himself to supernatural community would be a disaster he wanted to avoid.

Logically, someone who appeared out of nowhere without any id would make anyone suspicious of him, doubly for supernatural. If someone knew who he was, it probably would be an easy task to dissuade their worry of him not being a spy. Sadly, he was not, so he had to create an identity.

"Mr. Scheeneider?"

A brunette woman called out from behind.

"Yes, Miss Da Costa?" Elliot replied politely.

Miss Da Costa was a teacher in one of remote school in Brazil. She was known for her eagerness to make sure her students to be a successful people, something Elliot could empathize with her pledge since he was a Leader of an organization that held power in Southern America. Without a dedicated teacher like her, it would be hard to make Brazil flourished just like his.

"Thank you." Miss Da Costa hugged Elliot tightly. The reason she was like that because Elliot invested huge amount of money to the school, something the school sorely needed.

"Don't thank me. I like seeing a dedicated teacher like you. A nation grows because its solid foundation or in this case as the quality of Human Resources increased so does the nation." Elliot waved it as if it was nothing. The money was hardly an issue with his abundant money with his shares in many top corporations.

"Sometimes you talk like an old man, Mr. Scheeneider." Miss Da Costa said.

Elliot merely shook his head. "I have to if i want to survive."

Well... Elliot created a story where his parents died a year ago. Said parents were flesh golems he modeled to ensure his backstory solid. It would be hard to explain his adult behaviour should he make a mistake. So this story was he deemed as a successful one.

Miss Da Costa lowered her head in shame before muttered an apology. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. There's no point to dwell in the past. The dead can't do anything for the living." Elliot shrugged. Then again, it was not his real parents since they had yet to be born if this was his original universe and reality.

"It just..."

"It's okay." Elliot tried to assure the teacher that he was okay. "Anyway... I'm going to go back to my mother's homeland. So I'm going to transfer."

"Oh... It's a shame. I was hoping for you to finish your education here." Miss Da Costa looked sad.

Elliot shook his head. "I have to take care my Father's business. But I'll make sure to come visit whenever i have the time. After all, i have invested so much money in this school." In the end, he smirked knowingly at the teacher before the said teacher nodded knowingly.

"Good..."

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~

Sona Sitri reviewed the documents that a new transfer student sent to her few days ago and compared the report from her connections.

"Strange..." Sona muttered, fixing her glasses.

Tell you the truth, everything about the new transfer student was strange. According to her connections' report, Elliot Scheeneider was a prodigy in programming and engineering yet he studied in a remote school in Brazil. Most would choose a specialize school instead of attending a no name school.

There was also a matter of monetary issues. Elliot was a millionaire with the shares he got after his parents' death. True, Sona could understand it since she came from a wealthy family but the way Elliot managed his money was too perfect. A wealthy person usually spent chunks of their wealth to show it and yet Elliot preferred using the money to expand the empire he had in rapid pace, something a normal 16 years old teenager shouldn't be able to do regardless their status as prodigy.

"Tsubaki!" Sona called her Queen.

"Hai, Kaichou."

"Is this all true?"

"Hai..."

Sona turned her attention once more to the reports before her. From her observation of the reports, Elliot had no contact with supernatural entities but his parents' death certainly because a supernatural entity. There was no way a cruiser sunk into the depth of the sea without an interference of a supernatural. The weather at that time was sky clear but suddenly changed into a maelstrom that took the lives of hundreds of people. There were so few entities that could cause such thing to happen. Gods, Devil and Zenith Tempest.

Gods of Thunder and Sea were the most obvious choice considering it was their natural domain but there was no sighting much less traces of them. Devils were her second choice but it was rare because most had specialties in other directions. Zenith Tempest was the last culprit but the current possessor was very far away from the crime scene.

So who had done it?

Gillian Scheeneider and Saya Scheeneider were a normal human couple. Both had no connections to supernatural to earn such gruesome death along other passengers. Elliot too was normal if you put his brain out of the equation.

That's it!!

Elliot was a very smart person. If Sona wasn't mistaken, the reports said that Elliot had created a machine to draw natural energy(mana leyline) and used it to power his previous school. According to Devil's Journal, Elliot's invention was something they unable to reverse-engineering. Even Ajuka Beelzebub who was known as the smartest Devil in the history unable to do it. What's more, Elliot was currently working on something, presumed dangerous if his generator was the indication.

Oh shit... This was a very dangerous situation. Something or someone was manipulating Elliot subconsciously to move to Kuoh. If the reports were to be believed, whatever Elliot was working on could be a very dangerous thing. Adding Sona and Rias' status as the current overseer and the Maous' sibling, it was a recipe for a disaster.

"Tsubaki!"

"Hai!"

"Call Rias and tell her to my office."

"Understood."

Sona watched Tsubaki exited the room and massaged her temple from incoming headache.

 **An: This is a rewrite of Overly DxD. please comment, review and follow if you like it.**

 **Love,**

 **POG**


	2. Chapter 1

_Elliot hummed as he read reports about the Devils in Kuoh Academy. He was reading to get some insight about who they were since they didn't exist in his reality._

 _Take Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri for example. They didn't exist in his reality. Sirzech Gremory and Serafall Sitri were the only child of their respective houses. Their parents either died because the disaster he caused sometime in 1189 or no longer able to pop another child._

 _Back to the topic._

 _Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri were spoiled princesses, Rias more so as her peerage was consisted of H.W.T or S.W.T or in long name known as Heroic Worshipping Tendency or Savior Worshipping Tendency._

 _Akeno Himejima, Baraqiel's daughter. She became Devil due to her human family hated and drove both she and her mother resulting the death of said mother. She fled from her human family and found by Rias thus pledged her life as Rias' Queen. Her talent using Thunder as her main primary attack and her usual attire in Japanese Priestess clothes gave a title as Priestess of Thunder._

 _Gasper Vladi, Half Vampire and Half Human, possessor of Forbidden Balor View or FBV. He became a Devil after resurrected by Rias because he was killed by a Hunter. Gasper was what people called as a Trap, a male that loved to wear female clothes. He served as Mutation Bishop._

 _Shirone or now known as Koneko Toujou, a Nekomata. She became Devil after an incident involving her sister, Kuroka, who happened to pledge Koneko's safety to Sirzech. She served as Rook._

 _Yuuto Kiba, an orphan of Church who was once a lab rat for Excalibur Fragments experiment. He was found by Rias half dead not far from the lab. He was resurrected by Rias in exchange to destroy Excalibur Fragments. He was in possession of Sword Birth which he used as his main weapon. He served as Knight._

 _Asia Argento, formerly a nun from Italian Church. She was exiled by the Church and Heaven after healing a Devil. Said Devil was Diodora Astaroth, a Devil who collected his peerage by tricking Holy Maidens to sin. She then picked by Grigori and later used by rogues who extracted her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, resulting her death then revived by Rias. She viewed Issei as her savior because her upbringing. She served as second Bishop._

 _Issei Hyoudou, a former normal human who happened to possess Boosted Gear. He lived a normal life until he was killed by rogue Fallen. Rias resurrected Issei after receiving approval from Elder Devils and to release her from arranged marriage. He served as the only Pawn._

 _Unknown to Rias' peerage member, all of them was a result of Sirzech's manipulation. H.W.T or S.W.T made them looking at Rias as their hero, very different than the truth._

 _Sona Sitri on the other hand was less spoiled. She picked her peerage member selectively regardless they possessed Sacred Gear or not. So far, only Genshirou Saji and Tsubaki Shira possessed Sacred Gears._

 _Tsubaki Shinra, a former human from ancient and honorable families that specialized in purification of Evil Spirit. Unfortunately, she was isolated by her family members for her Sacred Gear Mirror Alice that called out to abnormal beings. Lonely after so long, she left her family and met Sona who apparently summoned by Tsubaki and asked Sona to make her a Devil. She served as Queen._

 _Momo Hanakai, a former human from a family who served Sitri Clan. Proficient in Magic(at least for human) since she was 10 years old, Sona asked her to be her Bishop._

 _Reya Kusaka, a former human from a line of magician family through her grandmother. Her power in Magic perhaps lower than Momo but she was more versatile in using the power than Momo. It was noted that her grandmother used her connections to Sona thus made her a Devil. Just like Momo, Reya served as second Bishop._

 _Tomoe Meguri, a former human from a family of Buddhism Exorcists. She was cursed on the day she was born by a Demon. This curse caused her body slowly rotting as the time passed causing her family to panic. Her family prayed to the Buddhas for help but didn't receive any since they lived in Shinto's territory. Not knowing what to do, they searched for help until they decided to summon a Devil. Without any knowledge who they would summon, they casted the spell and Sona was the one who appeared. Sona then diagnosed the curse and told Tomoe's family that the only way to save her was to be a Devil. The family agreed and Tomoe was saved but in instant caused the family to be exiled by the Main Family. Tomoe served as Knight._

 _Tsubasa Yura, a former human from human lineage. There was not much information about her, only that her parents were normal and her ability while still human, capable to interact with Supernatural beings or Evil spirits which led her to fight them. She served as Rook_

 _Ruruko Nimura, a former human from human lineage. She happened to stumble upon Sona and her peerage when they were doing their job. She asked Sona if she could be a Devil and Sona accepted her offer. She served as Pawn._

 _Genshirou Saji, a former human from human lineage. Unlike Rias who resurrected Issei, Sona personally asked him to be a Devil because he happened to possess Absorption Line. Saji's mentality was similar to Issei who harbored lust for his master but he was more a toned down version. He served as second Pawn with 4 pieces._

 _Unlike Rias whose peerage members were composed of H.W.T or S.W.T, Sona selected them for their compatibility in a fight. Serafall also not involved in the process so Elliot's opinion about her was better. Sadly, it didn't translate as power house team for Sona's peerage._

 _If asked who would win, Elliot would say that Rias would win by pure power alone but Sona would win if she employed a little trickery in her plans._

 _For all the power and advantage Rias had over Sona, Rias and her members of peerage were emotional one. They fought with rage fueled emotions. This of course detrimental to fight Sona who, according to the files, fought with precise method to eliminate every member of Rias' peerage._

 _Sona too also similar to Rias but she was the type who couldn't fight without clear information about her enemies. For example, if Rias added an element of surprise, Sona would be hard pressed to change her plans midway. She built her peerage to a certain condition and a certain circumstances but not adaptable in a fight. Perhaps if Sona added a power type member she could but not with the current members and power. She was too weak to recruit stronger member to help her._

 _"Boring..." Elliot put the reports back to the table. He had assumed that they were interesting bunch considering Ophis put him in Kuoh city before he went to Brazil._

 _Or maybe... he needed a little spice to make it interesting. Besides, his preparations were almost complete so he could play a little game before he revealed himself._

 _Evil Laugh*_

 _"Let's play!"_

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~

Sona Sitri was stunned when she saw the way new student, Elliot Scheeneider, arrived. Most would think that she was charmed by Elliot's good look or the pose he made but that was not the cause her sudden stunned expression. What made her like that was Elliot arrived and landed on the school yard with a Maou damned parachute.

What kind of human did that? Seeking a thrill was normal but when you were a student and landed like a parachute jumper while wearing a business suit was not in the definition of normal.

"Sorry about that. The traffic was terrible." Elliot spoke in a British accent, perfectly too, which he was obviously not. His father was a German and his mother was a Japanese. If it was a Portuguese accent, Sona could understand it since Elliot's Father and the rest of his families lived in Brazil before they died leaving Elliot alone.

Then, the parachute jumper touched his chest and the effect was something not even Sona anticipated. The suit Elliot wore suddenly undergo an extreme change including the disappearance of the parachute. No longer it was a business suit and now it was a school uniform. Don't forget the way it changed, it was as if the no-longer-business-suit-now-school-uniform was made like a Super Sentai(Read: Iron Man nano suit but in DxD universe Iron Man or Marvel doesn't exist), changed only without the horrendous background. Thank Maou for small mercy. She didn't what to do if it happened.

"Pardon my manners. My name is Elliot Scheeneider." The transfer student surprisingly changed from perfect British to perfect Japanese. He even bowed perfectly like a Japanese Noble. Sona didn't know how he was able to do that without compromising his accent but it was a seriously strange. Someone who was in their first teenager hardly able to cope with several languages much less spoke them in perfect accent where the language originated. Even for supernatural beings who were able to speak every language unable to do it without studied the language in more personal approach. So how come Elliot was able to do it?

But, she could find how on a later date and focused on present time.

"My name is Sona Shitori, The Student Council President of Kuoh Academy. I welcome you to Kuoh Academy." Sona replied in the same curtsy manner. It was a habit that was drilled to every noble family in Underworld by their parents. Elliot maybe had no noble blood but he certainly acted and spoke like one.

"Thank you, Miss Shitori." Elliot bowed once again.

"Please follow me. We have so much to talk about." Sona gestured to Elliot to follow her to her office which replied by a nod from Elliot.

During their way to Student Council Office, Sona tried to fish as many as information from Elliot. She even used a mild hypnosis to force it from Elliot. Sadly, Elliot for some unknown reason was immune. This of course made her who thought majority human as an easy prey to the spell shocked. Thankfully, Elliot didn't realize this and instead looking at her confusedly by her sudden strange questions. It was awkward, at least she prevented an Apocalypse to happen.

Still... She wondered how Elliot did it? Elliot was a human and without any hint of magical. Human resistance to magic was very low. Magicians and Exorcists were exempted since they were trained to ignore it. Could it be one of his creations? If it was, then it would be a very hard thing to keep supernatural existence quiet.

"This is my office. Please come in." Sona motioned Elliot to follow her inside as she opened the door to her office. Elliot nodded before going inside following her. "Tsubaki... Please prepare some tea for us." Sona then ordered Tsubaki who was already inside with the rest of Student Council members.

Tsubaki departed with Momo to prepare the tea while the rest of the members were staying.

"So, Mister Scheeneider. Can we resume our talk?"

"Please. By all means."

"Why are you choosing our school? It may looked like i was underestimating my school but when it involves someone like you, i couldn't help but curious about it?"

Elliot scratched the back of his head. "About that... My therapist suggested that i need to take a normal school. I maybe known as 'genius' but lacking of social world. Even with my job as CEO, i have so many free times and yet spent my time by tinkering with machines. As about why Kuoh... Let's say, i want to see my mother's land. To do it, i have to open a shop here."

Sona nodded in understanding. "I see."

Take Ajuka for an example. He was one of Rulers of Underworld and yet spent most of his time with his research unlike his fellow Rulers. Many speculated that he found social life was not interesting. Elliot on the other hand was very similar to Ajuka. But... Despite their similarity, Elliot was only human.

Human was a social being. They couldn't live without another of their species. Sure there were others that separated themselves from their own kind but it was rare. In Elliot's case, it was something that needed to avoid.

Loneliness plus brain = problem

No matter how people saw it, Human like Elliot was very dangerous. If he snapped, then the world would be doomed. Albert Einstein was the prime example. Albert Einstein created mass destruction weapon and he was a sane person. If Elliot snapped, Sona doubted nobody would be left standing, Human or Supernatural. Best to monitor him to prevent unwanted things.

"So... What do you think of Kuoh so far?" Sona tried to dig more info.

"Not what i expect but who knows in the future. Life's too short to decide. It can be for the best or the worst. The only thing i can do is ride the moment." Elliot shrugged.

Hmm...

Sona got the impression that she was talking to an old man, not to a teenager. Most teenager would yell 'This is the springtime of my youth' but Elliot was none of that. This could be the result of his parents' death but she thought it was unlikely as Elliot didn't gave a vibe of sadness. If anything, he was looked curious and amused but of what, she didn't know.

"Is that a challenge i hear?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Elliot shrugged in i-don't-care-attitude. "But if so, please make it an amusing entertainment for me. I'll even reward you if you managed to to do it." Suddenly Elliot grew serious but disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Tick marks made their way on Sona's feature. She didn't like the way Elliot mocking her. Influential figure or not, Elliot was only a human and he was under her authority during his time in school. Maou be damned if she couldn't make this human submitted to her will.

Sona fixed her glasses. "I'll win and make you submit."

"Oh my... such conviction... I hope you can entertain me, Miss Shitori." Elliot infuriatingly mocked her. "I'll wait for great things from you." Elliot rose from his seat leaving her fuming when she realized that he had snatched his time table from her desk and already out from her office.

"That human!!" Sona almost yelled if not for the fact that her peerage was present in the room.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~

"Hello, everyone. My name is Elliot Scheeneider. Nice too meet you." Elliot introduced himself in front of the class and ended it with a wink, earning squealing female students. As for the boys, they were scowling seeing their gender counterpart was very receptive of him.

Easy!!

"Take your seat by the window." The teacher told him to sit at the empty spot near the window.

On his way to the seat, Elliot noticed several gazes aimed at him. Unlike the rest of students, it was more like an observation than awe or hatred the rest displayed. If not for the reports, he doubted he would know who they were. Their power was too weak for him to noticed. Then again, he rarely found weaker beings worth notice unless they were a very interesting person.

Elliot paid very little attention at the teacher who began her lecture. He already knew the subject and was at a very advanced level. That being said, he could teach the rest of the class plus teacher but he was not here to be a teacher.

Elliot was busy making notes about his ongoing project. He didn't care if the observing Devils were onto him. They wouldn't understand what he wrote anyway since it was in the codes that only Brigandine members knew. If they were managed to crack the codes, they should fear what he was going to do to them.

Skip Scene*

Elliot was honestly amused seeing unsubtle stares of Sona and Rias' little pets.

Tell you the truth, he had an idea why they were staring at him anxiously. He tended go overboard when he was in the mood to make something. The Mana Generator was the example of this.

The truth behind Mana Generator was, he created it because he was sick of not having electricity not because he wanted to create weapon. He was now seriously doubted Sona's intellect if she treated his Mana Generator or his gadgets as a dangerous weapon.

"Oi, Teme!!"

Ah... A little pet of Rias finally snapped. Elliot had all the time in the world to play around. So aggravating a little bug was acceptable.

"Yes...? Can i help you, Hyoudou-san?" Elliot smiled politely at the little pest. Although the little maggot had Boosted Gear as his little power up but Elliot by all means was not afraid of him. In fact, he could just remove it from the maggot and see the reaction from Rias since she loved having a Boosted Gear user in her peerage.

If anything he should be the one angry seeing his best friend's creations perverted to this extent. Sacred Gear exlcuding his was created for Humans, therefore Humans were the only race who should have it. Sadly, a threat to universe comes first and it would be hard to seek a replacement especially in a very tight schedule like this.

"Stay away from Asia-chan."

Oh... fortunately he was not interested in her romantically but rather admired her resolve to stay faithful despite being a Devil.

"Are you his Father? Brother? Boyfriend? If you are just her friend then you have no right to deny her whom she should be friends with." It might come as a little harsh but a wannabe maggot like Hyoudou was a type he despised most.

That maggot talked about his dreams to be Harem King and breast a lot, he didn't realize that he was objectifying women in the process.

"I-i" The maggot lost for words.

"None of the above? Pity..." Elliot sneered knowing his humanoid face alone was enough to outrank the maggot by huge margin. "I could always play as her daddy, brother even a lover and i assure you it is satisfying." He smirked evilly. "What do you think, Argento-san?" To make sure that maggot flamed to the point of no return, he winked at Asia's direction.

"Awawa..."

Gotcha!!

Elliot shook his metaphorical head inwardly seeing the honest expression.

Bam* *Brak*

That maggot punched him in the face and caused him to fall down to the floor. That maggot should be grateful he didn't break his hand. If he was in his usual body instead of possessing a Doll Body he created mimicking his original appearance, that maggot had no hope to break his defence. Boosted Gear or not.

"Scheeneider-san!!" Many girls tried to help him from the floor before glaring murder at the maggot.

"You!! Sick em girls." One of the girls commanded her peers to pay what that maggot had done to him.

That maggot actually ran away from the scene to avoid the girls. How hilarious!!

"Are you okay, Scheeneider-san?" One of the girls asked his condition.

"I'm okay..." To make it worse, Elliot rubbed his red cheeks to fan the girls' rage. "It's not really hurt anyway." He faked a brave front before faking the wince that should happen in 3... 2... 1... "Ouch..."

"Scheeneider-san!!" The girls were hysterical.

Elliot shook his head inwardly seeing how teenagers acted these days. If this was few thousands years ago it would be different as they would use subterfuge to hide their intention than openly fawned over men.

"It's alright but can someone tell me where the infirmary is?" Elliot asked before a girl told him the direction. He said his thanks and dragged his Doll Body's leg to infirmary.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~

Aside the part where he was punched by a maggot, Elliot deemed his first day in a mission to infiltrate Kuoh Academy and Kuoh City a success. He could move easily without the Devils suspicious of him. Then again, being in a Doll Body which suppressed his aura it was only something he expected.

"Ugh..." He groaned seeing a disaster in front of him. The sight of disorganized stuffs gave him a headache. He had yet to organize them since he was so busy in Brazil.

A thought came across in his head. Said thought was about hiring an assistant or two. He had nothing to hide because he could go to his safe house anytime he wanted. Besides, it would make his load slightly lighter.

The problem is, it had to be a supernatural.

While he had nothing against a human assistant, he just didn't want an assistant who could break so easily. Say, if he wanted to make a little journey to other realm like Underworld and a human couldn't stay too long in its atmosphere unless he/she had a good resistance. In theory, a human with level 20-40 could but even then it was barely. They had to consciously rejecting the atmosphere which he doubted they could do it 24 hours a day. Even if they could, where he could find one? Training one was costly like giving them fine equipment(At least to this universe standard) so they could reach appropriate level to withstand it or the time to train them and most human didn't want to face life and death situation 24/7.

Supernatural being on the other hand was perfect for this role. They had resistance to such thing(albeit differently for each race but they could do it in their sleep) and perfectly aware of life and death situation. This of course was the source of his headache.

He for all purpose and intent was a human or at least during his time possessing the Doll Body. The reason he went for Doll Body instead of his original body with Ring of Concealment active was to avoid detection.

Ring of Concealment was an item to hide HP and Mana Level and presence or aura as most people called but it didn't hide what race the wearer was, should they go for deeper investigation using Divination. Adding a sister-complex for Maous, you know how bad it would be. Thus the crux of the problem.

Supernatural beings respected power greatly and their perception about human was a lesser being. To them, human was a race that served as slave or worst as a toy and food. Having him recruiting them as Elliot the human would only lead him to be killed(at least for the Doll Body) but if he went as Elliot the Leader of Brigandine would blow his cover.

He had painstakingly created a persona as Elliot the human by using every conceivable method to fool them and blowing his cover was not something he was very keen to do at the moment, especially with the fate of the universe hanging in a balance. And yet, he needed Elliot the Leader of Brigandine to recruit them. Plus he didn't know where their loyalty was.

Very complicated, right?

Ugh... How he wished that he was in his home reality!! At least in there, he didn't have to be cautious about recruiting people. Many would throw themselves at him just to be his assistant!!

For now, he had just to bear with it and do it himself.

Skip Scene*

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to a month as Elliot doing his mission to infiltrate the Devil's territory and he was starting to get bored.

Sure he had fun by making a fool out of everyone. He would make them embarrassed to the point it was humiliating. Serve them right for annoying him!! They just couldn't leave him alone without staring at him as if trying to figure what made him ticks.

"A month, eh?" He muttered.

"Senpai?" A concerned voice came from his right. Elliot forgot about the person beside him because he was thinking about his mission.

The only reason he was in Kuoh was because he was transported into this city by Ophis 2 years ago. He wondered what was so special about it. So far, nothing worth mentioning happened. No cat fight between factions or mass killing.

"Nothing, Kiba-san." He dismissed Kiba's concern. Then again, it wasn't worth the effort to concern about him.

Still... Why Yuuto Kiba hanging with him? It was not like he needed a friend or the fact that every male in 3rd year disliked him. What he needed was a hot bath with a gorgeous woman doing fun since he hadn't have any for 2 years!! But with his current body, it was unlikely for him to get one without getting arrested by the police.

"By the way, Senpai. Rias-Buchou requested your presence in ORC Club."

Ah right... Being not having a club under his name, many clubs especially the all female club ones wanted him to join their club.

"Did she tell you the reason? I've told her that i have no interest in occult thingy. It is pointless to search for something that doesn't exist." He had to play his part as an atheist and believer in the power of science.

"She didn't."

"She didn't?" Elliot tilted his head. She usually very open to him, perhaps hoping he would join in her stupid and misplaced group. He didn't call it a peerage because it was a group of slave commanded by the master. "That's... very strange of her."

"..." Kiba kept his quiet.

"Oh well... It's not like i have things to do anyway." He shrugged. "Lead the way."

Kiba briefly nodded before rising from his seat. Elliot followed Kiba's example and started following him to Gremory's base, Kuoh Old School Building.

On the way, he noticed several barrier covering the area. Most of them were mostly for detection which was odd. While the rest to seal a certain door.

According to his files, Sirzech would do anything to spoil his sister and the feel he got from the barrier spoke the otherwise. If Elliot was Sirzech, he would place more aggressive barriers to give Rias a little time to escape if she was attacked. Heck, he wouldn't hesitate to place hundreds of them regardless it was the property of his family or not. Better safe then regret later.

Not long after, Elliot and Kiba arrived at the front door of ORC Club.

Tok Tok

Kiba knocked the door.

"Come in." A voice replied from inside the room.

Kiba then opened the door, revealing a classic yet with a slight modern theme.

"I've been waiting, El-san." Rias looked very tense.

"Miss Gremory..."

"Please take a seat, El-san."

He took a seat at the empty sofa in front of Rias. "So... Why did you call me here?" And why no one was here? Kiba and Rias didn't count.

"I need your expertise."

"That is..."

"Can you create a device to freeze a volcano?"

That was unexpected.

"Huh?" He was caught off guard. "Why do you need it? Kuoh doesn't have any active volcano so to speak." It was a legit question. From normal people's point of view, it was strange to request for a device to freeze a volcano especially here wasn't a volcano nearby. In supernatural's point of view, couldn't they just use magic for it?

"You don't need to know. I just want to know if you can make one."

"Tell me why or no dice." It couldn't be to freeze Underworld, right? The Devils thrived using the heat generated by the lava to produce electricity and to hear one who wanted to freeze one was absurd.

"You don't need to know, El-san. It can be dangerous for you."

And there's that. It was very hard to make the Devils' to spill the beans. He had tried to make them to spill the truth about them so he didn't need to hide any longer.

"I deal with dangerous thing, Miss Gremory. Do you think i invent my NE Generator by accident? I had to deal with series of explosion because overloaded energy or the fact i had to be undergone surgery afterwards. So spare me your empty words about dangers and tell me the reason or i walk out of here. I don't want to risk myself being jailed because a spoiled little girl think she entitles to demand me to create a dangerous thing." Just a little push then he would know the reason.

Rias' face was of resignation. "Do you believe in supernatural, El-san?"

"As i stated before in our encounters, i don't believe in supernatural. It can't be about imaginary thing that never exist."

So what was the relation between her asking for mass murderer weapon to supernatural world?

Rias rose from her seat and a pair of leather wings appeared behind her back. "The truth is I'm a Devil."

Elliot snorted. "That doesn't prove anything, Miss Gremory. It can be a toy strapped on your back. I've seen lots of cosplayer doing it." He inwardly smiled wickedly. Now Rias finally introduced Elliot the human to the world of supernatural, it would be easier for him though for now he had to play denial.

"Cih... As i expected. People like you are very hard to convince." Rias tsk'ed in displeasure. Then again, what would you expect to convince a scientist to belive in supernatural? Scientist dwelled in the realm of logic instead realm of illogical. "Yuuto!!"

"Hai, Buchou." Kiba created a simple demonic sword in front of him. From normal perspective, it looked like as if the sword appeared out of nowhere. But for someone like him who knew Sacred Gear of Demonic Creation, Sword Birth, it was not that simple. It involved time, imagination, logic and understanding metals to create one. Still... What Kiba created was too inferior to be called as his usual creation. From what he gathered after seeing the magic circle's array, Kiba only used imagination without properly understand every component.

"That's highly impressive but still not proving existence of supernatural. I too can do the same." Elliot pulled a card from his breast pocket. Said breast pocket was enchanted to be bigger on the inside. The card had a sword picture painted and Excalibur on the cover. " ** _Install: Excalibur_**." The card broke to tiny pieces and a sword appeared in front of him. He caught the sword before it had a chance to impale the ground or in this case the floor.

Rias and Kiba were shocked.

"Excalibur?" Rias said, still shocked from the ordeal, and turned to Kiba who stared at the sword in his hands with anger rising every passing second. Then again, it was a True Excalibur which was Kiba's object of anger but it was wrong to call it as the real object since in this world, Excalibur broke into seven pieces. This Excalibur was merely a replica. He forged it as addition to his massive collection of toys. The original was stored inside his PDI(Personal Dimensional Inventory).

"Senpai... What is that?!!" Kiba said in not so sincere smile.

"Excalibur, why?"

"HOW ARE YOU OWN A DAMNED HOLY SWORD!!" Kiba yelled.

"Holy Sword? I don't think so. I just make it similar to the legend. Honestly it just a-"

Clang

Elliot blocked Kiba's swing that had every intention to cleave him into two parts. Thanks to his combat experience, he managed somehow to block it despite being in a much and infinitely weaker body.

"toy."

"It's real." Deranged much? Kiba's personality suddenly dropped from respectful into a derange and mad man.

"Snap out of it, Kiba-san." He was worried that Kiba would just kill this body and forced him to evacuate.

"Senpai, Senpai, Senpai." Kiba's demonic sword always broke whenever met Excalibur. "I'm finally able to avenge my friends." With a last swing and a new sword to boot, Elliot was flown backwardsbackwards because Kiba overpowered slash.

"Oi, Gremory. Stop him." He turned to Rias who was still in a daze. "Cih, can't be helped. **_Change: Arthur Pendragon._** " He pulled a card in a similar and used its function. The card broke before a white armour covered his body and a red cape behind his back. Unlike **_Install_** function, **_Change_** function was akin to put a paint on a body but in molecular level. It allowed his frail Doll Body to perform a feat that it normally was incapable doing.

This unfortunately was a bad choice. Instead making Kiba afraid, it only made him more insane.

"King Arthur!!"

Kiba was spotted with a sword and a rapier in hands. He charged with high speed but it was a futile attempt. In his Arthur mode, he practically above Kiba in stats.

Elliot jumped and flipped in the air before making a slash toward Kiba's weak spot. With anger clouding Kiba's judgement, it was easily to land an attack on his shoulder. Then he jumped backward. He didn't want to harm Kiba considering he was in the spying mission. Kiba's death would lead to destruction of his Doll Body.

Kiba clutched his wounded shoulder that currently leaking black smoke because the Holy properties in the weapon. He was lucky that Elliot made sure to wound him as little as possible and minimize the property damage.

"Ugh..."

"Stop this Kiba!!"

"I can't, senpai. Not without destroying the piece of shit that destroyed and killed my friends."

Fuih... At least Kiba was a little sober. It seemed the pain was enough to pull Kiba from his madness, albeit to a level where Kiba could speak civilly.

" ** _Uninstall._** " Elliot dismissed Excalibur back to its card form and moved toward Kiba before slapping him. "Are you an idiot?! This" He put Excalibur card in front of Kiba. "is a toy. If you truly are a supernatural being then you know this is not real." Not for this world anyway. "I don't know what you went through with Excalibur but don't place my creation as your object of anger."

"Yet it is as real as the originals." Kiba scoffed.

"Originals?" He played as a clueless human in supernatural world before shaking his head. "It is real because i made it so."

"How many souls you sacrificed to create that thing?! Ten? Hundred? Thousand?" Kiba challenged.

"Zero." Well... He did know how to create one. "And do you think I'll use unfortunate souls to create a toy? Have some respect?"

"Hahahaha... It's absurd. To think a human can re-create something God can create and succeed where a priest failed to even replicate one properly." Kiba laughed like a mad man. It seemed his madness was back.

"God? God doesn't have anything with creation of Excalibur, Merlin did, at least according to the legend. And God doesn't exist."

"Did you forget what i am, senpai? I'm a Devil."

"If you think having a plastic toy for wings making you a Devil then I'm a God considering i make something only God can create." In a matter of speaking, he was a God for his people in Brigandine despite knowing he was an immortal _human._

"Are you?" Flash of doubts appeared on Kiba's face.

Elliot shook his head. "Sadly no. I'm just a simple human with brain more genius than any human." Former was the word. He was a former human with a combination of his Yggdrasil Angelic Body, Power and Minds of his best friend.

Kiba snorted. "Yeah, a human. If anything your intelligence is inhuman." The wound stopped smoking and Kiba stood with a sword as a crutch. "But a piece of advice, senpai. Beware of the dog of the Church. Should they know what you have created, they will come for you."

He almost snorted if not for the fact he was on undercover mission. As if he was afraid of the Church and Heaven combined. "And to you. They will know the wrath of science and the power of my toys." Elliot helped Kiba to nearest sofa. "For your record, I'm still not convinced about your whole mumbo jumbo yet." He reverted back to his usual Doll Body, not a Hercules on a steroid. "Gremory-san. Please treat Kiba's wound. I think he's going to need it." Then he left.


	3. Chapter 2

Elliot sighed as he came to ORC room. As much as he wanted to spend his free time relaxing, he knew this would happen after he revealed a little portion of his toys few days ago. Both Rias and Sona were not someone who would let him go easily without giving explanation he didn't want to explain.

"Thank you for coming at short notice. My name is Grayfia. I'll be your maid for this afternoon."

A maid greeted him as soon as the door was opened and introduced herself. He knew this maid because she was once became his opponent in Great War before killing her because she annoyed him. The only difference between the one he knew and this reality was this maid was stronger.

"Lucifer-sama is waiting for you." Once again, the maid bowed before leading him toward an empty sofa where Sirzech Gremory sat.

Sirzech himself was sipping his tea before placing the cup once he was done drinking his tea and greeting him warmly. But he was not one to be fooled. He knew Sirzech Gremory was one of the abnormal Devils that broke many restrictions from its own kind, allowing himself to be more powerful than standard Devils. He almost regretting he came in his possessed body.

"Please take a seat, Scheeneider-san." Sirzech greeted warmly.

Even though Sirzech greeted him warmly, Elliot knew that behind that warm exterior there was a monster hiding. Although he was stronger in his Angelic body, he was weaker in every aspect in his current body. Some of his cards might have stood a chance to kill him but he needed Sirzech and the rest of Devils as cannon fodders for his future battle. So he would refrain to antagonize him and the rest of Devils as long as they kept their grubby hands off him and his employees.

"Thank you, Mr-?"

"Lucifer. Sirzech Lucifer formerly Sirzech Gremory, at your service."

"Lucifer? Any relation to Helel brat?" Elliot asked even though he knew that Sirzech didn't have any relation to that brat. Lucifer, original one, formerly Helel was a brat who didn't like his Daddy didn't love him anymore and threw tantrum and consorting with his Daddy's sister to spite Him.

"Brat?" Sirzech looked confused and at the same time bewildered.

"Oh yes. What else to call someone like him other than a brat? Throwing tantrum by falling into the hands of Darkness because his Daddy loved us, Human and went as far as changing his race just to spite Him." He shrugged.

"That's -" Sirzech rubbed his chin before speaking. "Quite a strange and bizarre way to call a Leader of Devils as a brat. But no, i don't have any relation to him."

"Shame but who cares!! I don't believe in mumbo-jumbo anyway. Science is more reliable to explain the unexplainable." He had to keep his facade as nonbeliever in supernatural. He would only blow his cover once everything had been set and the time was right for him to do it.

"You don't believe in supernatural or mumbo-jumbo as you called it?" Sirzech asked, probably trying to fish any information as many as he could.

"No. Why would i? I'm a modern man and its the time for science to thrive. Non-sense like supernatural or whatever you want to call horror and fantasy bedtime stories are not real."

"Then how are you able to forge Excalibur if you don't believe in it?" Sirzech pointed out.

"What Excalibur? You mean my toy?" From his point of view, weapons like Excalibur or many dangerous weapons that existed in this world were nothing but a toothpick because it only capable harm him so little it almost non-existent. Sure they did have abilities that were strange to Yggdrasil standard and seemingly broken because some were capable to break the whole world but in term of damage, it was only superficial wound that would soon recovered by passive regeneration in a second. "I honestly doubt if a toy is enough to be categorized as weapon of legend."

Sirzech sighed. "May i see it?"

"Sure thing." Elliot fished Excalibur card. " ** _Install: Excalibur_**." Then Excalibur materialized in his hands.

Sirzech moved his head closer but the closer he was to Excalibur, wounds started to appear. "It's true then. It's the original Excalibur before it broke into seven pieces and far more stronger than the one in Vatican's vault."

"I know you believe yourself as quote Devil unquote but it doesn't mean i would believe that you are one much less believing that the toy i made is real Excalibur." Elliot almost yawned when he said that. He already knew that Sirzech was deciding to kill him or use him to fit his agenda. He could taste it clearly. The wrath and the greed that ran in his blood.

"Is it usable for anyone?" Sirzech just ignored him and asked.

"I believe so but i don't guarantee it would work for anyone though." Let's say that all of his cards were only usable for someone like him whose Level above 80 or specifically crafted vessel and certain people special people could use it but Sirzech didn't need to know that. Let him believed that it could be used by anyone. "Only someone who has my blood can use its feature fully." And adding a slight truth in it.

"Do you have any cards beside this one and i believe as Arthur Pendragon card?"

Once again, Sirzech asked.

"I have many but why?" He paused.

"I want to buy some of them."

Now that was unexpected. Elliot had thought Sirzech would kill his Doll Body and took any cards he had instead of buying it.

"Sadly i can't sell it. Don't think it because i don't want to. It because i don't have any more materials to make it." He lied. After all, why would only he create one when he could create as much as he wanted. Plus, he needed them in the future.

"8 Million Dollars in cash for each card." Sirzech gave his price.

"No."

"80 Millions?"

"Still a no. Why are you want to buy my toys anyway? Rias too seemed to be too interested in them and she didn't tell me why she wants them." His information was too limited. True he could get them but poking more than he already had was too dangerous.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"It depends. If it's involving murder or bigger crime like terrorism, I'm afraid i have to report you to police. I'm connected to government so it's my duty to report to them and killing and terrorism are bad for business. Less people means less income and i don't want to see my employees to be hungry." Although he loathed he to admit that he didn't like to involve his employees in this matter, but if it benefited him to lower Sirzech's guard against him he would take it.

Sirzech laughed. "Don't worry. It doesn't have anything to do with murder or terrorism though i want to."

"Huh? What is it then?"

"It's about my sister." Sirzech admitted.

"Sister? You mean Miss Gremory?" Elliot tilted his head in fake confusion.

"Yes, she is my sister."

"So?" He really wanted to goad Sirzech to tell him already. This suspense was killing him.

"For us 'Devil'" Sirzech air quoted. "The strength of our lineage is above our freedom and it is the source of my problem. I don't want my sister to marry someone she doesn't like. Unlike my generation, hers is more lax but still adhere to traditional tradition to certain extent. Arranged marriage is one of them." Sirzech finally told the reason.

Oh that. He honestly disappointed because it was for another reason like challenging certain family instead of breaking her arranged marriage. He perfectly recalled about that Rias had Boosted Gear user in her peerage so why need more? But then again, Issei was too weak among other Boosted Gear users before him.

Issei was too focused on his fantasy in having harem. His training was lacking befitting his status as Boosted Gear user. If Elliot was Issei's master, perhaps 70% of his training would involve himself in trying to survive. Then again, Elliot didn't have any intention to leave Boosted Gear in his hand, not too long anyway. Boosted Gear was too dangerous if Divine Dividing user found him thus started annual death match and disrupted his plan.

"I'm sorry for your sister's condition but i don't see how my toys could help her. Believe it or not, i made them because i find them entertaining to have, not as a weapon and i do cosplay sometimes." Well, it was entertaining when he saw their jaws dropped to the ground and the misery they felt when they found it was impossible to make one.

"I see." Sirzech looked sad but that was for a moment.

"But it doesn't mean i can't help though. It will be pricey of course." Elliot finally found a way to use Sirzech just like he wanted to use him.

"How much?" Sirzech regained his vigor.

"100 Million Dollars and something you people called as Evil Piece set. I'm interested in a strange way you 'Devil' used to reincarnate people into Devil. As a scientist, I'm curious how it works even though i don't believe in supernatural." Elliot wanted to analyze that set of items. True he could get them himself but that means breaking and entering one of most guarded place in Underworld but he preferred got it from 3rd party so his cover intact. He wanted to see if he could make custom set for other race and perhaps to reverse the change back to their original condition.

"That's too pricey and i don't know if i can grant you an Evil Piece set since you are not a Devil." Sirzech commented.

"Don't worry. I'm sure i can think a way to use it. I want them full set or two sets just in case my experiments failed." Elliot made himself interested in Devil analogy despite pretending not believing in supernatural and his cover as scientist would help him to convince the Devils that he did it for pure curiosity. After all, no self-respecting scientist would dismiss any claim without investigating and researching. He was very sure Ajuka would agree with him. "And trust me, my service is always excellent. You can kill me if you find it lacking. Scientist honor!!"

"Are you sure? It would be hard for you even with your toys helping you." Sirzech looked doubtful. It was as if he was doubting him because his race as Human or something he felt Elliot was inadequate to reach whatever it was he had in mind to test him.

"Are you doubting me, Mr. Lucifer? Especially when you believed that my Excalibur is the real one. Do you honestly think i don't have things that could help me helping your sister? I'm a genius boy and perhaps the most genius among Humans population for a reason, Mr. Lucifer." Elliot had a general idea how it would be decided but he felt it was better if he acted personally. It would leave a bad taste if somehow he trained them and they lost. "How am i going to help her anyway? Lending them my toys would make them lax and i prefer to do it myself. A satisfied customer is more money for me and my employees. That's my motto."

"Are you sure?" Elliot nodded. "Even if you have to fight a Phenex, a Devil?"

Elliot snorted hearing a name of family who dreamed to be a Phoenix. They might have built themselves after Phoenix but their power was no match for real Phoenix. They had no raw power like the real Phoenix even if they wanted to.

"As long as you give me full control on how and what, i think we won't have a problem. I trust you can arrange that?"

Sirzech nodded. "I can nudge here and there but not too much without risking a rebelion in my hands."

"That's quite difficult." Elliot commented. "Can i discuss it with Miss Gremory?" That was the first thing he would do as soon as this meeting ended. Having Rias unaware of his plan would make it difficult if she didn't know what he had intended to do.

"I prefer if you don't. It is better for Rias to be kept in the dark especially about us meeting here. Ignorance is a bliss."

"Very well. I'll keep Rias out of the loop. Do we have a deal?" Elliot stretched his hand toward Sirzech which he took and shook. "And I'll make it entertaining for you."

"You better. I'll be cheering for you." Sirzech smiled widely. "Then it's time for me to go. Rias and her peerage have arrived in the school."

"Have a safe trip!!" Elliot waved as Sirzech and Grayfia disappeared in a flash of magic circle before pulling a card from his pant's left pocket with a picture of hole and Shadow Teleportation on the bottom. " ** _Magic: Shadow Teleportation_**." Then the card turned dark and melted before joining his shadow, extending and swallowing him.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~

Rias was frustrated, very badly at that. Her every attempt to recruit Elliot always ended in a failure. It also didn't help with Elliot's attitude to always dismiss supernatural as unimportant which she found strangely irritating.

"Have you located him?" Rias asked her trusted Knight, Yuuto Kiba, to locate Elliot since Yuuto was the only one who was very close to him. Asia was the second one but Rias knew that Asia would be left in a mess whenever Elliot was involved. Elliot seemed capable to ignore a puppy dog eyes that Asia had. Such an Evil Human!!

"I'm sorry, Buchou. He disappeared." Yuuto reported with a heavy sigh.

"Damn that Human!!" Rias scowled as once again her plan was thwarted by one Elliot Scheeneider. She didn't know what to do to make him to submit. Even Sona was frustrated dealing with him and that was saying something. Sona was and had more patience than her.

"How about sneaking into his house?" Yuuto suggested but Rias shook her head.

"Unless you are asking for death, be my guess." Rias said sarcastically.

Elliot's home security was too troublesome to be dealt with. Assassins she had sent to retrieve the cards always came back in pieces or came back insane with the things they reported and many of them were high class Assassins. She had no doubt that she needed an Ultimate Class Devils to break the security.

"That bad?"

"That bad!!" Rias nodded and massaged her temples. If only Issei showed more spirit in his training, she wouldn't have to deal with the troublesome Human.

"Is he truly a Human?" Yuuto couldn't help but awed and Rias couldn't blame him.

If Ajuka and Azazel were the brain monster(G-O-D doesn't count) in supernatural world then Elliot was the brain monster in Human world. Without knowing supernatural world alone, Elliot was already capable to create one of Big G's Holy Swords and somehow recreated Arthur Pentagon's armor which already confirmed by scriptures in Gremory's Library along the skill(Although how skillful, Rias has no idea). So imagined what he could make if he had access to supernatural world and became one of supernaturals, it would be frightening. He could be more powerful than Ajuka in his prime and Rias wanted him for that.

"For now." Rias said with confidence.

"I'm impressed... But sadly I'm not interested. 7 of 10 for the confidence though." Suddenly out of nowhere, a voice that belonged to the most irritating Human she had ever known, followed by an applause echoed in her club room.

"Scheeneider-san/Senpai!!" Both Rias and Kiba turned at the source of the voice.

Elliot was wearing a white suit with a flower on his left breast pocket. In his hands, he held a bottle of wine in his right hand and a glass filled with wine in his left hand. Strangely enough, he looked older, taller, eyes glowing red, silver hair and he had this tattoos visible on his person.

"Don't mind me... I'm enjoying myself." Elliot for some reason looked enjoyed himself, sipping and pouring his wine.

"How did you get in here?!" Rias demanded Elliot to tell how he was capable to sneak inside a room that was full of detection magics.

"My my... Through the door of course, what else?" Rias hated Elliot when he was in his mocking mode. It was so annoying it always made her wished and wanted Elliot to die.

"Your lying..." Rias couldn't even detect any lies on him. It was whether Elliot was a better liar or honest from the beginning. "There's no way a Human like you could get pass the detection."

"You mean those things?" Elliot pointed at the ruined sigils in the room. Most of them were no longer recognizable since most of them were faded and the rest were broken. Interesting enough, there's no physical damage. "I must say I'm impressed with those things but it's too primitive for my taste. It took me 2 seconds to disable them. Too easy..." He smirked on the end which infuriating her.

Primitive he said? How in the name of Maou a Human calling those protections primitive? It was created by the best Devil in Devil's Rune and combination of array created by Ajuka Beelzebub himself. And 2 seconds to disable them all?

Impossible!!

"Even the stupidest archaeologist and rune expert in my company could decipher and deactivate those things." Elliot poured himself the wine once again and drank it. "Want some?"

Tick marks made their way onto her forehead as she felt anger rising up.

"How dare you comparing the brightest mind in Devil Race to the stupidest Human?" Rias snarled. "Ajuka is better than them. If he wants to, he could slaughter all of you with a snap of his fingers."

"Damn... This Ajuka fellow stole my gigs." Even though Elliot cursed, he looked amused.

"What are you smiling at?!" For Maou sake, Rias wanted to fire her Power of Destruction to kill this irritating Human.

"Nothing." Elliot said in a tone 'i know something you don't know' which pissed her off.

"What was that Scheeneider!!" Rias truly hated this man. If not for the fact he was very much had the potential to be strong like Ajuka, probably better, she would kill him on the spot regardless his relation with many Human governments. How Sona could tolerate him, Rias didn't want to know.

"Nothing... Just loving your expression..."

Rias was taken aback with the confession. Could she use this to make him join her peerage?

"Actually no... I won't join your little band of slave." Elliot lazily shaking his glass.

What!! Did he just read her minds?

"No actually. It is very easy to guess what you are thinking." Elliot wiggled his eyebrows, mocking her again and again. "And I'm not mocking you."

Rias glared at Elliot. "Don't read my minds or my peerage minds."

"I told you, i don't read minds. I'm just a very devilishly talented boy and I have a PhD in Mind Games."

What was he? A Devil? This was so out of her league. And she was a Devil.

"My name is Lucifer by the way. At least in certain circle and yes, I'm outside your little brain scope to comprehend."

Hah?!! Lucifer he said? And he still reading her minds and at the same time insulting her!!

"Stop doing your freaky things!!" One more time, she would just blast him to smithereens. Dealing with him wore her patience.

"Nah... You are just funny like that."

Rias fired her Power of Destruction at Elliot but something unspeakable happened. Elliot raised a finger and her Power of Destruction was deflected.

"Do you honestly think that you can beat my technology with that halfhearted thing? The rumor about you seems exaggerating." Elliot was staring at her as if he judged her as weak. She was indeed weak compared to her brother but it didn't mean she was weak for someone at her level. And how did he find out about it anyway? "Money of course..."

Rias tsk'ed hearing the most irritating Human ever had reading her minds once more. "What do you want, Scheeneider-san? I doubt you are here to mock me all day." She was tired and wanted it to be over.

"You are not wrong but not fully right either. The only reason I'm here is to ask your help offing a certain maggot... It stole something from my vault. It's name is Diodora." Elliot's expression turned 180 degrees. Gone the jovial and the most irritating person and turned into a frightening figure.

"Can you do it yourself?" Rias didn't want anything to do with Elliot anymore for the day.

"I could and i can but the repercussion is not something i like to have." Elliot said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Rias lost interest in what Elliot wanted to say but knowing that Human, it was safe to say that she had to listen.

"Let's say i love money so much i prefer many insignificant and stupid maggots to live."

The fuck!! From the word alone, Rias could understand something about genocide. What else that produced money but living beings?

"What i can get outside my marriage annulled?" Rias bargained. As much as she was grateful, that was not enough payment for her. Killing a Devil much less a Heir of Nobility had a heavy price for everyone involved.

"How about peace? If Diodora still alive then one of your little pets will be his target." Elliot said cryptically though Rias preferred her piece to be called as her family instead of pets or slaves like Elliot usually used.

"What do you mean? My peerage and i have no problem with him so it is crazy to hear you said about of my cute family as his target?" Rias and her peerage hadn't met him for years now and her new additions to her family never met Diodora personally.

"Aw... Poor little princess doesn't know." Rias tsk'ed seeing Elliot back to his irritating mode. "How did you survive all this time is beyond me?"

"Just tell me!!" Rias was by no means a slouch in politics but it was limited in family circle.

Elliot pulled something big from his suit(How it fit inside, she didn't know?) and placed it on the table. It was made of something like glass but none the properties as it came online and showed pictures of Diodora's peerage.

"This is Diodora's peerage members but do you know what connects them?" Rias shook her head. "This..." Then each pictures expanded and detailed biography for each members.

What the heck?! Every single of Diodora's peerage members were former Holy Maiden. Diodora used ignorance of Holy Maiden to make the Church to excommunicate them then came to their moment of weakness like a Knight in shining armor before doing unspeakable things to break them. If this information leaked to Heaven, there's no doubt war would happen.

"Diodora also made Asia to be excommunicated. He happened by near you when you resurrected her but hid himself." Elliot waved his hand before video of Diodora gritted his teeth in anger and talked about saving Asia from Rias clutch.

Rias seethed in anger. "How did you get this recording?"

Elliot smiled widely as if he already knew what she would ask. "How do you think?"

"Just tell me!!" Damn this fucking Human and his mind games. Diodora was out there planning to take Asia from her and subjugated her to his perverted desire.

"Not yet... We have yet to make a deal."

Rias suddenly hated Devil's penchant for deals. She hated because it was a Human that used Devil's logic. A devilishly irritating and talented Human.

"Fine... We have a deal. Now tell me..." Rias knew that making a deal with Elliot was a very bad idea but the thought of a trash trying to take what was hers was more important.

"This..." Elliot adjusted the image in 3D view, giving Rias more clear details and it was something she didn't expect, CCTVs.

With Ajuka's virus spread in Internet and electronic devices, supernatural didn't have to worry about Human finding proof of their existence but the Human in front of her was not a normal Human. His intellect was far than most supernatural so it was natural for him capable to bypass the virus completely and recover the data.

"After that I used every connection i have to find out more about Diodora, researching his every move and make hypothesis his next move especially with the thing he stole from me."

It must be very important for Elliot to make him this angry. No ordinary Human wants to challenge a supernatural being, especially Devils. And Elliot had yet to tell the significance of this thing Diodora stole. If it was useless trinkets, Rias had no doubt Diodora would make a pass for it but it was another different game if it was dangerous thing, especially made by Elliot.

"What's so important about it? Diodora will not making his move if it just a simple thing." Rias said.

"It is very dangerous, so dangerous it could shake both entire supernatural world and us normies as whole."

Cryptic much? And what's with the thing that could shake entire supernatural world and Human world? If it was something like Excalibur, Rias didn't worry much since no-one could use it.

"I can't help if i don't know what it is."

"I may have made something that can cause chaos for both Human and supernatural."

That's not really helping.

"Just tell me." Rias demanded. She really didn't like to be kept on the dark.

"Have you heard about Bloodstone?"

"Something that produced or made of blood?" Just by the name alone, it was easy to conclude its function.

"Something like that but on a very different scale."

What was so scary to make Elliot sounded so worried about it? It couldn't be that dangerous, could it?

"What do you mean on a very different scale?"

"Every Human or supernatural radiates certain wavelength. This wavelength can be felt by those who are more sensitive, let's call it aura." Rias nodded. She already knew about this since most supernatural were very sensitive to aura. "Blood too radiates the same thing but on a different frequency and my Bloodstone picks up on this frequency. So what would happen when one can tap on this frequency and modify the frequency?"

Rias thought about it carefully before coming to a conclusion. "Mind Control?"

"Half correct. With Bloodstone i created, i can force control many living beings to my needs, even if it's conflicted with the body and mind. In actualization, if i could get a drop of certain blood from certain people i could control him/her so long the machine is active. It also can be used in a different way by switching the frequency into specific one like every one who have A, B, O or AB blood type, at least in Human. Sadly that function needs my bio genetic make up to function so that left the first function." Elliot explained.

Rias was horrified with this new device of Elliot. Just with one push of a button, Elliot could use it to enslave the world to his needs and it just happened to be stolen from him. This device could shift power balance in many factions should they hear about it. After all, those factions needed Human's faith and this device could provide them with one.

War would come to every corner of the earth and there's nothing to stop it.

"Why did you make such horrible device?"

"Request from US Government. The higher up is getting tired to clean up the mess every time the inmates fighting each other. With the machine, it is easy to maintain them without having abundant workers which would be used on other areas."

Rias could see the practicality but the cost was too much. The device would rob freewill from those people and to make it worse, Elliot felt like nothing if his blank reaction when he explained about it.

"What will you do when you recover that thing?" Rias asked Elliot. She wanted to know what would happen to the device once both of them managed to get it back. If she had any say, she would tell Elliot to destroy it to prevent things like this to happen.

"That Miss Gremory is none of your business." Elliot was very cold when he said this.

"This is my business when us, supernatural, are the one at disadvantage if this thing known by others." Rias argued.

"I don't care." Elliot said with a stare that gave her a scare. It was as if she was facing death and it was absurd to feel it from a Human in front of her. Even Yuuto was affected by the stare and summoned his weapon. "You supernatural or whatever you are can go extinct for all i care. The only thing i care is the safety of my people."

"Then destroy it. There are many people - Gods - who would gladly to take it and use it for their own needs." Rias argued.

"Then I'll destroy that Gods like puny little maggots they are. They maybe Gods or Divine or whatever you want to call higher being but they are not impervious against death. History has proven this."

Rias was taken aback hearing a Human called Gods as puny little maggots. The arrogance alone was unheard from a Human. Longinus Class weapons and Sacred Gear alone had yet to prove themselves but The Spear That Killed Messiah. Only God can kill another God or someone stronger than them.

"You impudent fool!! Are that stupid you can't see what you are saying? Humans by far are the weakest sentient life form and Gods are the opposite. They can kill you before you can act!!" Rias cursed this foolish Human for his arrogance. Creating something dangerous like Bloodstone was one thing but against a God, even with his technology was a foolish endeavor.

"I know what I'm talking about, Miss Gremory. Humans maybe weak compared to those maggots but you forget one thing. They need us to validate their existence but we don't need them to validate our existence. What are Gods when no one acknowledge their existence? Without no one acknowledge their existence, they'll grow weaker and weaker and by thousands of years, they'll die."

It was harsh but at the same time it was true. Gods need Human to survive but Human doesn't need Gods to survive as it had been proven for the last hundreds years where God's interference became lacking and stayed behind. But Elliot was wrong about to die because those Gods always had contingency prepared like forming their own cult and Magician to keep themselves from declining.

"You honestly think it will be that easy?"

"We won't know if we don't try. Besides, you will love the surprise when we get to the bottom of this."

Did Elliot just said there's something else? But what?

"What is it?"

"And that's not in the deal. Our deal is, i help you break your marriage you and your precious little Asia from the thief and you help me kill the thief and get my bloodstone. That is, if you want to make another deal with me, with a proper price of course."

Just looking at the smirk on Elliot's face was enough to tell her that this was not something she should decide on her own. He already fooled her once and she didn't wanted to be fooled twice. It made her ashamed of herself because from the way things were, she was the Human who was led by The Devil around only to be eaten at a later date.

"No!! I refuse."

Elliot chuckled. "Suit yourself." He looked up at the watch on his left hand. "Time for me to go. You know where to find me if you are ready to make the _real_ deal." He snapped his fingers and suddenly Rias gasped as she _woke up_ and found her peerage and Sona's were staring at her.

~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~

Dulio Gesualdo, despite his lazy and carefree attitude he was called as the Strongest Exorcist by his peers. The title was not an empty boast given how supernatural regarded Humans in common, a weak and fragile being. Dulio gained the title for his Longinus Class Sacred Gear, Zenith Tempest, a Sacred Gear that capable controlling weather and its elemental attributes, and his abnormal mastery over said Sacred Gear.

Dulio usually sent by the Church and by extension Archangel Michael as their agent. But when he was not working, he spent his time travelling the globe to find delicious cuisine not for his own satisfaction but to do research and bring them to the church facilities to give people whom he regarded as his brother and sister.

Right now, Dulio was sampling a delicious food called curry in India. Normally someone at his stature, breaching other faction's territory always treated as declaration of war. India was belongs to Hindu Faction but the Gods left him alone as he never had any intention to cause international incident. Sadly his little free time must ended with the arrival of silver haired man with red tattoos covering his entire body while wearing a mask.

"Dulio Gesualdo, isn't it?" The man asked politely but Dulio got the impression if the man or the creature stared at him as if he was a lesser being that the man or the creature could kill easily despite wearing a mask.

"Who wants to know?" Dulio prepared himself despite the non-hostile aura the man or creature emitted.

"I have many names but you may call me, El."

El? Hebrew for God?

"Alright... what do you want?" Dulio narrowed his eyes. A God seeking him personally was never a good omen.

"We'll get to that." The God snapped his fingers before Dulio felt himself shifted for a second before reappearing in a beach he didn't recognize.

How the God did that? There was no magic circle or anything. Dulio readied his Sacred Gear and used its abilities to create abnormal pattern of weather.

The clear sky turned dark before changing into thunderstorm striking the God. Water burst from underground and converged before forming into one sharp water spear. Wind and Fire followed after Water by igniting and exploding the God's surrounding.

"Not bad..."The God was unfazed with the display. In fact, the tone he used was far from angry but amused. "You are perhaps the stronger user of Zenith Tempest I've ever encountered, at least in 2 centuries."

Dulio despite knowing the one in front of him was a God, he still didn't believe his attack didn't scratch much less reached him. The power alone was enough to put a High Class Devil down. Even Ultimate Class Devil would at least suffer a damage.

'So this is a God Class.'

"Where were we?" The God acted as if Dulio's previous attack was nothing and decided resuming their earlier talk. "Oh yeah... Do you know this boy?" The God raised his hand before a holographic image appeared showing an image Dulio recognized.

The Scientist?

"I know him. What of it?"

"I want Heaven and Church to send several of their best exorcists to protect him. He is currently in Kuoh City."

"That's Lucifer and Leviathan's sisters' territory."

It was strange for a God requested exorcists to protect certain individual rather than sending his own agents. For agents of Church and Heaven in a territory belongs to a duo Maous' sister would spark a war between Devils and Heaven.

"I know whose territory it is."

The God raising his hand once more before a Video Hologram of Satan Lucifer and the Scientist having a chat and Satan's request to him.

"Is that enough?"

Dulio didn't know what the God's motive showing him this. Gods and Goddesses wouldn't bother themselves with other Pantheon so long it didn't bother them in the long run much less an unaffiliated Human.

"Why are you doing this? You are not a part of Biblical Pantheon and yet here you are, wanting to meddle." Dulio wanted to know the reason.

"Let's say i have a great interest in that boy." The God said with a hint of mischievousness. "Anyway... If Heaven finished this job, I'll give them a reward. How about 3 First Class Seraphims or 12 Winged Angels and 100.000 Angels as a reward?" The God said the last sentence with a jovial tone.

Dulio's eyes widened hearing an absurd claim. 3 Seraphims and 100.000 Angels!!

"You are lying. Only God himself is able to create Angel." Dulio almost snarled at the God.

"Was is the appropriate tenses. God was able to create Angel but not now when he had been died for a very long time."

He knew? How?

"You must think how i knew it, right?" Did the God read his mind?, Dulio thought. "It's simple... I was there when God of The Bible drew his last breath. I even know why he died unlike the Angels including Michael." The God spoke confidently but the sadness was still there.

"You know... When the war between Heaven, Fallen and Devils broke, i was an inch closer to wipe God's enemies if not for his intervention. If it was up to me, i doubt there would be Devils and Fallen left. Sadly this decision led to my best friend's demise. Had i known this would happen, i wouldn't listen to him and start killing every single Devils and Fallen whether they were Elder, Adult, Teenager, Children, Babies and even unborn one. To this day, i still regret my decision." The God narrated his story.

"Why me? You can go to Heaven yourself. I'm only a human." Dulio asked after hearing the God's story.

"Yes, you are a human but you forget that you are a Heaven's pet to be specific Michael's." The God pointed, something Dulio couldn't deny. "Heaven has been idling for too long. So i want them to take part in protecting the boy. It gives me a reason to reward them without being seen as favoritism. With Heaven's current status as the weakest Faction in Biblical Pantheon, it's only a matter of time before all Angels become a Fallen or die."

"You are crazy... There is no way the Maous will let it happen not when their sisters live there."

The God laughed. "Haha... That Siscon for Maous will not interfere with your job." Then the feeling of dread came. "I'll see to it myself for them to not interfere with your job. You can count on me for that." The pressure gone as if it didn't exist.

"How?" The more Dulio heard the God, the more the God sounded as megalomaniac.

"That my boy is a secret." The God said before disappeared and a disembodied voice spoke. "True Excalibur has been forged by him."

"Eh?" Dulio realized that the God left him in God knows where.

"Noooooooooooo."


	4. Chapter 3

Have you ever made a deal and regretted it?

Many did. But to Sirzech, making a deal with Elliot was akin to making a deal with The Devil himself. And boy, did he regret it.

Elliot Scheeneider, a Human, who made a deal with Sirzech was dangerous. Too dangerous for a Human in fact. He fulfilled part of his bargain with such spectacular result but at the cost of many lives ruined and instability of Devil as whole.

Sirzech only wanted her sister to be free of the expectations of marriage between her and her fiancee but his status as one of Four Satans tied his hands. Directly interfering with her life like purposely cut off the marriage would be seen as using his status thus would cause unrest and rebellion. Using others from his connection too would result the same. What he needed was an unaffiliated party who would gladly sacrifice themselves with little to no benefit in the process while reaping the benefit for her sister. Elliot Scheeneider was one of them. So he struck a deal.

And he was so wrong about it.

Elliot accepted the deal but his way processing the deal was too extreme.

Never in Sirzech's life he had seen a Human of all races could be so devious and cunning.

First, Elliot somehow able to make Rias so spooked that she attacked him out of blue. He retaliated by humiliated her, defeated her and somehow extracted Boosted Gear from Issei Hyoudou and made it his without making him dead. It was revealed that by removing most Issei's Evil Piece, the burden that should be shouldered by Boosted Gear reduced, leaving him with only one Pawn.

Second, Elliot made use Sirzech's love for his sister to attack him which caused him to lose his employees. This part always dumbed Sirzech until Satan Asmodeus told him that it was a move that even he couldn't anticipate without knowing full info about Elliot.

Third, Elliot attacked Underworld. Three cities, THREE, were razed to the ground by his armies of robots. It reminded him of Civil War of Underworld as Devils, both High Class and Ultimate Class Devil, fell like flies under the assault while Elliot's armies bloated the sky with their numbers. The most lamented casualty came from Astaroth because their Heir perished. The worst part was, Diodora Astaroth was revealed stealing Elliot's so called toy called Bloodstone. No one knew what it was until Rias revealed that it was an artifact, a machine Elliot insisted it to be, that could enslave anyone should their blood was registered.

For Devils, it was somewhat priceless and useless artifact but not with Gods and Goddess alike. To them, it was the most coveted artifact that could bolster their faith power to unprecedented level where they could go against 10 Strongest Beings, save for Dragon God of Infinity and Dragons of Dragons, and win.

Now, with the news about it had been revealed to supernatural world, it no longer about Rias and her fault attacking Elliot because according to rumor she disliked if not outright hating him. It was about Diodora Astaroth and him stealing Bloodstone.

Some praised Diodora for stealing it to prevent Gods and Goddess rose to new heights. Some cursed him for reducing Devils numbers, weakening them further despite the introduction of Evil Pieces. If not because of him, Devils numbers should have increased instead of decreasing.

It was very depressing. To think that a massacre had opened Devils eyes to pursue cooperation with Fallen and Heaven. With it, Devils would be an easy picking for the rest of Pantheons, even with Four Satans combined. As for Devils, they were eager to make an amend for two of their kinds wrongdoing by offering alliance with him, by giving him a bride, fiance in the form of Rias.

Sick, wasn't it?

The one who reaped the benefit the most was Elliot. As the saying goes, fear was a good motivation, so was benefit.

"Such an interesting event, wasn't it, Sirzech Lucifer-kun?" Said the most devious and cunning Human. His face no longer showing the wrathful Human who attacked Underworld and triumphed.

"Thanks to you." Sirzech accused.

"We had a deal, remember? I even sacrificed my own people for our deal. It's hard to find people like them nowadays."

"You speak of it as if they have any values. They are just Human." Sirzech snorted. Humans were common commodity though someone like Elliot was not.

"As am i, Sirzech-kun."

Sirzech doubted it. No Human could make a plan like that. It was downright evil. Coming from someone like him, it was very evil. No one would think that a massacre was only a diversion of the real objective.

"You, a Human? A Demon more like it."

"I'm honored to be called by a Satan as a Demon. Very enlightening." Elliot pouted in amusement. "How about you, Princey? I'm curious why an Angel, an Archangel for that matter, here with me and a Satan of all people. Should you, i don't know, murder each other in ecstasy? If so, please let me know if you allow me to film your fight. I still need new reference for my new toys."

'He is worse than Ajuka.'

Ajuka was fine and dandy when it comes to research. Ajuka was more of for betterment of Devils but this Human went against the norm and treated it as if he was one of those people who watched someone fighting to death like watching a drama.

Still, like Elliot, Sirzech also curious why Michael was here. As far as he knew, the meeting was pushed back until everyone's side was ready. It couldn't be for Excalibur or any Holy Relics, could it?

"I see it now. No wonder He called you as an interesting." Michael said vaguely.

Who's He?

"Can't be helped. I'm smart, rich and handsome. What's more interesting than that?"

Your personality perhaps, Sirzech's mind whispered. It was rare to find a Human whose line of thinking calling a supernatural with a derogatory word. A supernatural, yes, a Human, no. They weren't worth considering aside being cannon fodders and grunts.

"Your toys?"

Ah... Yes... Elliot's toys.

Well, calling Elliot's toys as toys were a diservice to their function. It was weapon of mass destruction and mayhem. In everyone's hand, it was nothing but an artifact. In Elliot's hand, it was a weapon that could be used to kill and destroy his targets. Assuming it had similar to Bloodstone that only fully functional in Elliot's hand.

"It just toys." Elliot made a noncommittal shrug. "Everyone can make it if they have the materials and time."

Which no one had!!

Excalibur alone was a very authentic weapon that could slay a Satan in a competent hand. Imagine if a mass production of it, only extermination. It didn't include the factor that no one knew how to make it. Heaven had a replica of a fully functional Excalibur but no one could use it much less touch it. Even the famous Excorcist who could wield several fragments at once couldn't.

"If i may asking, can you share the forging method and the materials?"

Sirzech sighed. He couldn't blame Heaven for not able to resist if someone could make an authentic one especially made it so to be available like Elliot did.

"Nope. Can't let my toys to be available for everyone. It is not a personal toy for nothing if it is available for everyone.

Thank Satan for that.

Sirzech was aware with the lost of God of the Bible, Heaven's strength was not what it was. Imbalance between parties, in his case forging alliance between Biblical Faction, could lead to conflict of interest in early stages. And war would start anew instead of peace like they wanted.

"I see." Michael looked somewhat upset.

"But i could repair one for you. With a price of course." Elliot smirked.

Oh boy. Here comes The Devil.

"I'm afraid i must decline." Sirzech was hoping Michael to accept and feeling the burn he felt. "It still needs agreement from Heaven."

"Suit yourself." Elliot's smirk disappeared before turning into one of surprise. "Almost forgot. My ancestor once said that if one of his bloodline find an Angel, we must give them something that belongs to Heaven." He fished a box from his pocket. It looked old and had an exquisite pattern. From Michael's face, it seemed he knew this box.

"How did your ancestor have this? I thought it was lost a very long time ago." Michael's hand grabbed the box in lightning speed.

"I don't know. My scanner came up empty. Carbon testing also came up as nothing. Besides, i can't open it either. My ancestor only said about rebooting system, whatever that is. I doubt Heaven have a supercomputer like i do."

Rebooting system. Don't tell me, it was something that could restart Heavenly System.

"Whoever your ancestor is-" Elliot said a he. "He is not wrong."

As if enlightened, Elliot revealed a curious face. "Oh... Will it still work, since i don't know, it is a very old box passed by him a very long time ago?"

"I understand now."

What?

"Hmm? Care to share it with the class?"

"I'm afraid, without Father commands it to be known, i can't reveal any." Michael sent an apology.

Sirzech only could snort in his mind at such a fake excuse. God of the Bible had been dead for a long time now.

"Shame. I always curious what it was. Oh well... I don't get paid for it anyway but a debt is a debt. Think of it as my family's debt has been cleared. At least i can still keep the others." Elliot giggled.

Sirzech was taken aback.

Elliot, his ancestor, still had something from God of the Bible!! What were they? Dangerous? Obviously. What!

Michael on the other hand was the most shocked. More than Sirzech. "Why your ancestor had my Father's belongings?"

"Blame your Father and my ancestor. Apparently they were eloping, well according to his journal at least. Something about memento and blueprints for some your Father's children. Sadly, they broke up but my ancestor still had the final products back in our armory hidden somewhere. And I'm interested in finding them." Elliot said it casually.

To Sirzech, it was like a nuclear bomb was detonated in the middle of Underworld's capital city. Michael? He didn't know, not with his blank expression.

Elliot was talking about God of the Bible having a man as a lover. Man on Man. This was not something that could be processed easily. God of the Bible who sent Angels to punish Humanity for homosexuality was doing it Himself!! What the Hell!! Sirzech couldn't imagine what Michael was imagining hearing that. Heck, even Sirzech himself couldn't.

Beep Beep

Something beeped.

"It's mine. Sorry, gotta go. I have an audition today. Maybe we can catch up later. See ya!!" Elliot ran before Michael could regain his sanity. How shameless!! Leaving Sirzech to fend an Archangel whose emotion he didn't know, maybe exploding, and attack him.

Damn it!!

"Michael?" Sirzech tested the water.

No answer.

"Michael?"

"Elliot!!!!!!"

Now Michael knows how it feels to be burned by Elliot.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~

Sona didn't know what to think about Elliot. His personality changed too many times making it harder to track who and what's the personality. One moment he was all wrathful killing Devils like stepping down an ant, the next he was dancing and singing Moves Like a Jagger for his audition. The worst of all, Elliot looked like he was born for singing and dancing, not a scientist and a businessman.

She tried to rationalize this kind of thing. People don't just suddenly become an expert easily. There were process like training which could take their whole life, one that needed to be focused on. For dancing and singing, those two were kind of related but being a scientist and a businessman at the same time, even Sona who boasted the most intellectual person in her generation, she didn't do well much less an expert in four subjects. Dividing her attention to four subjects at once would result a poor result.

But Elliot seemed to be no have problem with that. It made her wondering whether he cheated. His Cards perhaps. That was cheat items. It could turn a normal and weak Human like Elliot into a Herculean Human jacked up with steroids. And that was only his Transformation Cards or Change Card. His Weapon Cards or Install Card also another type of cheats. Combined it together, you got one Godslayer, Dragon Slayer or Demon Killer. All that just one Elliot. Imagine several people with the Cards Cheating Powers and Relics. You got yourself, a Group of Supernatural Killer.

The point was, Sona didn't know what kind of Cards that Elliot used. It didn't feel grand like she was in the presence of high profile figures or awe inspiring physical manifestation of a myth. It felt like it was just Elliot was on the stage, nothing more.

"Scheeneider-sama is so cool!! 10 Points!!" One of the judges for the audition was almost hysterical. Elliot was one of the most eye catching among boys in Kuoh Academy and he was _very_ rich. He was the most sought out male in Kuoh Academy that once upon a time was an academy for all girls.

"10 Points!!" Another judge soon followed the first judge and another.

"Congratulations, Scheeneider-sama. You are accepted to-"

"Wait!!" Sona stopped the whole accepting Elliot into the Cheerleading Club. He was a dangerous man in the midst of defenseless students and she as the president of Kuoh Academy wouldn't let him taking advantage of them.

"Boo..." The Cheerleading Club members booed but Sona ignored them. They would thank her later. "Shitori-Kaichou is too stingy."

"Scheeneider is not to be allowed to join Club activities per Government order." Sona pointed out. It was the only reason she could think to prevent a future tragedy from happening. Besides, it allowed her and the rest of the Devils to monitor him freely without them impeding.

"They can do that?" Elliot said confusedly. "Maybe i should check with the ambassador later." Then giving her a crooked smile that telling her 'I know you are lying'. "It's getting stiffy down in my lab, _alone._ Poor _me._ "

That fucking Human. He still got the time to screw her over.

"I don't care. You are a nation's property." Sona decided to call it. Elliot already knew about her lying so she might as well acted on it

"Jealous? Don't be. I'm after all, will always be more precious than your little and insignificant life could compare." An arrow stabbed her in the gut. Sona might be precious to her sister and family, in the grand scheme where Devils lives were at stake, she was nothing but a mere pawn. They would throw her to a meat grinder if it made Elliot happy.

"Cih... Your mouth is dirty as ever." Sona would spat Elliot on the face if she didn't care about the reputation in the Academy and people already knew how much she hated Elliot, though it was not what they thought it was. She hated him not because his academic level and achievements. It was rather she hated him because everything about Elliot grated her nerves to the core.

Unlike everyone, Sona always felt something wrong about Elliot. Elliot's eyes were looking at everyone, at her as if not worth looking and rather disgusted by the view. It was not pessimistic eyes that saw everything in negative light. It was the eyes of someone who saw others as nothing but low life form which he frequently used to call others. Maggots, insects, bacterias, fleas were some of the examples.

Usually, it was always a supernatural who called that a Human was the worst life form and called them names. To them, Human's existence was nothing to think about and only served as plaything, canon fodders, food, toys and so on. They were weak, insignificant and had short life span unlike supernatural who even the weakest one still stronger than majority of Humans.

"My, my... Have you tasted it?" Elliot faked a shock. "Could it be you did it when i was unaware? Such a naughty president. You can always ask me if you want a taste."

"Humph... Even if it's free, i don't want it. Just thinking about it almost makes me puke." To show it, Sona faked a throw up. "See... Bad taste and unhygienic."

"What a tsundere!! She wants my stuff but still denies it." Elliot snickered. It also didn't help with everyone around was whispering at each other.

A vein popped.

"I'm not a tsundere!!" Sona made her way to Elliot by stomping her ground. She was not a tsundere!! Who the hell Elliot calling her a tsundere?! A jackass more likely.

"See... S-" Elliot's stopped talking after Sona hit him on the head. Thankfully, Elliot didn't die and only looked at her with a surprised expression.

Sona grabbed Elliot's hand before he could run and drag him away. She ignored the stared that aimed at her. It was no use anyway, not after she finally caved in with her urge to bash Elliot's head with her hand powered by magic

"Something's wrong." Elliot stopped, so was her hold on him. She couldn't move him with all of her strength. Then out of nowhere he threw her before something dangerous exploded where Elliot was.

"Elliot!!" Sona shouted.

"I don't know you care, naughty president." From the smoke that shrouded Elliot's location, he emerged unharmed, not even a scratch. Couldn't say about his clothes because it was in sorry state by the explosion, making him naked above the waist. "But i can't say about our guest."

The smoke cleared a few seconds later and a figure stood tall in the sky. It was Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the four Satans.

"Well, well, well... Lookie here, Ajuka Beelzebub in his glory." Elliot jeered.

Sona for her part was stunned seeing one of the strongest Satans in her territory. Ajuka rarely went outside his laboratory much less socializing with other people.

"Elliot Scheeneider..." Ajuka's expression didn't change but the tone he used was chilling Sona's bone.

Both Elliot and Ajuka were briliant mind but their personalities were too different. Ajuka was calm and calculating while Elliot was manic, spontaneous and cunning. They were the opposite to each other.

"In the flesh. Have you done chasing after Sirzech yet?"

Rias' brother? What it had to do with him? But the change in Ajuka's face was enough to hint Sona that there was something that she didn't know.

"My bad. He's married. We can't always have what we want."

Oh... Sona finally understood why.

"Human..." Such loathing and hatred coming from Ajuka, the most composed Satan.

"Oops... I wasn't supposed to tell, was i?" Elliot was too crazy playing with someone who could kill him in a blink of an eye.

"Die!!"

Countless magic were sent by Ajuka and bombarded Elliot.

"Hmm... I'm surprised... You seem have no hesitation to kill me." Elliot stood on the school's rooftop with a glass of whiskey.

Sona would hit Elliot's head until he forgot who he really was if not for the situation. He had just broken one of the school rules.

Another bolt of magic was sent and demolished the entire rooftop.

"So slow. I wonder how you got your position anyway. Probably because you went together in the battlefield with your 'Friend'." Elliot put an air quote on friend.

"Shut up!!"

For Satan's sake. Could they just talk about it like a civilized people? There were Humans whom Sona had yet to know their status.

"Hit the nerve, aren't i? Well... Not my problem. I'm not the one who fell in love with his _bestfriend_ and had to watch him as he fucked his wife and popped a child from their copulation."

What an ass!

"You Human bastard."

Elliot disappeared and appeared whenever Ajuka sent his magic to kill him. So far, none of it hit Elliot but it caused property destruction.

"Why not have a fling with him? You know, BFWB. You are a Devil, aren't you? It's not like you are limited by moral."

If Sona had to compare, Elliot was more suited to be a Devil than he was to be a Human. He was even more compared to her and any Devils she knew.

"Don't tell me you have the confidence to be a top or are you the bottom? It's alright. Everyone has their own preferences."

"Really, Elliot?" Her urge to deck Elliot was getting stronger.

Ajuka turned his attention at her and fired magic spells to her.

Sona closed her eyes, there's no way she could evade all of them.

"Stupid, wannabe Devil." Elliot was standing in front of her, doing something impossible. He was swatting every single magic spell with Excalibur. The speed, the precision, the strength to do that were enormous, something that a Human couldn't have. "You need to hide while I'm dealing with Ajuka. He is not in control of himself." Elliot whispered.

"You mean he is under a mind control."

"Not a mind control. He is controlled by my Bloodstone. The one i found in Astaroth's ruin was a fake."

Sona gasped. It really was a dangerous artefact, machine. Even a Satan was falling under its control. Think of what will happen if that thing had many world leaders under its thumb. Utter Chaos.

"What do you mean it's a fake?"

"I know my toys better than anyone. I'm their creator after all. The problem is, i am trying to get Ajuka emotional to break the control but if we let it drag on, Ajuka will be completely brainwashed."

Horror invaded Sona's entire being. That Bloodstone was more dangerous than she was expecting. "Do you have a faster way?"

"I do... But it's dangerous and i don't have the equipment with me."

"What do you mean you don't have the equipment?"

"Are you really stupid? Look at our location. It may looks like it but it is not. Controlled or not, Ajuka is at the level where you can't reach. With my Bloodstone, it removes his limitations that normally inaccessible to him at good days."

Sona would berate Elliot if she was not in danger. "Cih..."

"You only stay alive because Ajuka's main target is me. To him, you are just a pawn he could use to get to me. As sad as it is, there's no question that you are outclassed by him."

"And you can?"

"Who do you think i am? A normal Human? You think too higher of yourself." Elliot threw her a card, which she caught, while defending himself against Ajuka's onslaughts. "Use this to escape. You are useless and will only a burden to me here. **_Magic: Teleportation._** "

The landscape went blurry for a second and Sona was back without the card. Without needing another second, she ran to her peerage and proceed to contact Underworld for back up.

She just hoped both Ajuka and Elliot still alive by the time help arrived.


End file.
